Eternal Horizon
by Master Kosa
Summary: They met, in past, present and future and each meeting changed them. White Rose AU.
1. Prologue

"Don't cry" a small, maybe seven years old girl with her face covered in bandages addressed the younger one wrapped in red cloak that was obviously too big for her. "Crying won't solve anything."

"What do you know? I'm all alone now…" the tears didn't stop, it seems that she was crying even harder.

They were hiding on the top of a building, a hospital in great City of Vale, both seeking solitude and maybe something else that they definitely weren't receiving downstairs. It was accidental encounter, first time meeting each other.

The younger girl was huddled behind AC machine and it didn't look like her tears were stopping. White haired one felt something she never felt before: guilt. She was not used to that awful feeling and she didn't want to. But she had no idea how to apologize, how to comfort other human being. No one bothered to teach her that.

Hesitantly touching the other girl's hand she opened her lips only to close them moment after. She finally got a good look at the other child. She had pretty face framed with shoulder length jet black hair. At least the snowy haired one guessed because majority of her head was covered with red velvet cloak. But what stood out the most and what ultimately captured her attention was pair of mesmerizing silver eyes. She's never seen such eyes before. Like liquid metal.

"So beautiful… are you an angel?" a question roused her from her musing. Her opposite's tears seemed to cease for a moment.

"How do you comfort crying?" answered with different question, blushing slightly.

"Embrace them and tell them that it's going to be alright, that everything's going to be OK."

She did exactly as she said. And for some unknown reason the other one believed her.


	2. Chapter 1

For Weiss the day started like any other day. She simply woke up, ate light breakfast and left her still single dorm room. She secretly hated it, to be all alone, but what could she do? There were odd number of girls in her grade and rooms have been assigned by computer at the beginning of her stay at Signal academy so it was probably bad luck. That was more than three years ago and she haven't managed to make a single friend. She cursed her luck once again. Life was no fun when one has no one to share it with.

Her trip to the classroom was once again entirely uneventful. Maybe it was because she was early and not many others were around. She made her way to her seat, silently humming tone of one song that even after years refused to leave her head. _Even the seat next to me is empty. This song was really made for me._

Since her first hour of this one particular day was homeroom she decided to focus on more important or at least interesting things, namely reading a novel. It was an old book focused on classic fairy tale story where a knight was saving her princess. Weiss Schnee, despite being thirteen years old fell in love with this old worn out fairy tale book. She often wished to live one of them, it didn't matter which one because she knew that in that case she would not be alone. That she would have someone to lean on, someone who will support her, someone to be with, to spend time with, not this awful loneliness. And loneliness hurts the most when one is surrounded by people.

She was so engrossed in her novel that she failed to notice that their homeroom teacher Qrow was talking about something entirely unusual. One of the first years was found to be so talented that she was allowed to skip two years. Usually this was something that would pique Weiss' interest, if only for such mundane reason as her being on the top of her class.

Her reading was interrupted by sudden noise. Her homeroom teacher left for some unknown reason classroom. She decided that it was not important and returned to her reading. However she reached a part that always touched her deeply. It was about making friends. After all the princess and her knight became friends first and lovers afterwards.

She always had trouble making friends. And it didn't help that she stood out, with her small build, pristine white hair and scar across her left eye. Not to mention her family name. However there was one small exception, one person accepted her, if only for a very short time. She never learned that person's name, but she was sure that she would identify them right away.

Few minutes later there was this sound of opening doors again. She lifted her head and her breathing, alongside with her heart stopped. At least that was how it seemed to her.

Next to their teacher stood young black haired girl wearing oversized red cloak that definitely wasn't part of her uniform. Her eyes were closed.

_Impossible. There's absolutely no way that the only person I've ever considered as a friend would be standing in front of this particular class in this particular academy. No way. _She could only stare ahead in disbelief.

It was obvious that the girl in front of the class hated attention, that she hated to be there. When homeroom teacher nudged her to introduce herself she opened her eyes and scanned thirty or so faces that were all staring at her. However her eyes met those of Schnee heiress the time seemed to stop. The class was engulfed in absolute silence. No one dared to move.

"Weiss."

She recognized that voice immediately. And she was absolutely sure that that girl, standing in trance in front of the class was the one whom she met all those years ago. It was her. She never met anyone who even resembled her unique first friend. And she was sure that there were no other girls like her in the whole vast world.

The white haired princess stood up and walked to meet her, completely disregarding rules, her being in the classroom completely forgotten. Her walk to the front of the classroom was almost infinite even though she had to make only a few steps. Weiss almost felt on her knees when she got closer. Almost tearing up, only her training prevented her from bursting in tears when she got closer.

"So we meet again. Forgive me for not introducing myself properly back then, my name is Weis Schnee" she introduced herself shakily with a smile, offering the younger one her hand.

"You have such a pretty smile" said younger girl whilst grabbing her hand and kissing its top, like a knight would do when she met her lady. "My name is Ruby, Ruby Rose. I'm glad you weren't just a fragment of my imagination, my angel. Thank you once again."

* * *

_When I saw her, sitting in the back alone I thought she was a mirage. That she wasn't real. Weiss. That's all I ever knew about her, her name. They called her that when we met for the first time. I didn't even have time to introduce myself. But that's okay now, I've managed to change that. I still can't believe that, that I've met her again. _

_I'm sitting next to her, it was obvious that she would not have it any other way. She is even holding my hand in something akin death grip, probably afraid that I'll disappear. That definitely won't happen, if only because I have nowhere else to go. And I can't leave her, I need her._

Her contemplation about her current situation was interrupted by Weiss addressing her with her soft voice. "Where are you staying? Do you have roommate?"

"No, I'm staying at temporary quarters, I'm special case hehe. What about you? Do you have roommate?"

"Yes I do." Ruby's hopes were crushed with those three words. "You." That simple statement, one word made up for heart break of past few seconds. "I mean I don't have one but I'd be very happy that you would become my roommate."

"Weiss you've scared me here. Please don't ever do that." Ruby admonished her newfound friend gently. The heiress smiled apologetically at her.

"I'll ask my uncle what can be done about that."

"Your uncle?" Weiss was getting curious. Who was her uncle to have this much power?

Ruby smiled sheepishly at her. "I'm not supposed to talk about it too much. My uncle is our homeroom teacher, Qrow. I bet my cookie stash that he will be able to do something."

"I see, thank you. Really. I honestly want to have you as my roommate, Ruby."

Having said that these two girls decided for once to pay attention to what their teacher was talking about instead of risking the possibility of being under spotlight once again, which was something they desperately tried to avoid.


	3. Chapter 2

Ruby was tired, impossibly so. Yet she has every reason to be happy, because in front of her, in two decorated cases laid fruits of her hard work. It took her almost two years but she was able to finish them. Her masterpieces. And also reason why she haven't seen her best friend, Weiss Schnee for more than one week. _It's actually entirely my fault, kicking her out of my currently occupied workshop. But it's supposed to be a surprise. At least the fact that it's done, which would most likely make Weiss happy and hopefully stop her from another rant about this project stealing her best friend away from her. _For the last time she opens both cases. In the bigger, black and red colored one rest her own personal weapon Crescent Rose and in the other, smaller yet longer case adorned with white and sky blue she could see a rapier. Sword still without name, who awaits for its rightful owner to receive one.

She felt proud, like inventor after finishing his greatest masterpiece. _Sure Weiss will be happy. And maybe she'll even reward me with a kiss. _Ruby blissfully falls into daydreaming. With a snap she wakes up, shower is in order so she could look her best when handing over this weapon to Weiss. She wants to be sure that scarred heiress is happy, after all she never had much happiness in her life.

_Goddess curse her father, he should have been there when she needed someone, not send her to a boarding school far away from that place she once considered home._ With a frown she gently closes lids on both cases and heads to the shower, which is conveniently located very close. _Someone obviously used what they had in their head._

* * *

Two years passed since their unexpected reunion. Ruby knew that she won't be ever able to forget that day, especially that embarrassing conversation with her uncle. He seemed to be more surprised than annoyed with their behavior. After all it was first time he'd seen different side of seemingly stoic, cold and unfriendly Schnee heiress. And even better was that the cause for such behavior was his niece Ruby.

Standing under hot shower Ruby replayed the conversation that followed.

"_You don't have to apologize, I'm just glad that Ruby has a friend here. She is two years younger than the rest of the class so it would be difficult for her to make friends, especially when she is not good at socializing. And you, if I may say need a friend too."_

"_Thank you. I'd like to –"_

"_Uncle Qrow, I mean Mr. teacher please I want to be her roommate, Weiss told me that she doesn't have one and she has free bed in her room, pretty please?" Of course I had to interrupt her. _Ruby mused. Unintentionally she also remembered how she got chewed by certain white haired beauty when she did something that was impolite. _"Where are your manners, Ruby? Don't you know that what you did was very impolite?!"_

"_Weiss don't be like that, I mean no harm, and I'm just excited that I'll be sharing room with my very first friend."_

"_Exactly because we are friends I have to say that! I don't want my friend to be some barbarian! I want to be able to say: Look, that great knight is my best friend, I couldn't ask for better."_

Yes, for some reason these words meant a watershed point for Ruby. _I want to make her proud. _That was why she woke up every morning, why she worked so hard.

_At first it was because I wanted to be the best friend she could have, but how time passed these feelings got more and more intensive. But I'm afraid, so afraid to voice them, what would she think? Would she even remain my friend? I miss her. _She'd hardly seen her these past few weeks, she was so busy with her two projects. Even though she knew she was good at it, even better than anyone in school teachers included it was hard to create two weapons so vastly different yet so easily complementing each other. One has to know the other like back of their hand to be able to design a weapon that would be the best for the other. She was thankful that Weiss let her in, which she allowed her to see who she truly was. Hardest part was to make her talk about her childhood, about what happened before she entered the academy.

It was something she wasn't able to forget too. _It's like everything concerning Weiss is forever etched in my memory._ Ruby smiled even though those memories have never been reason to smile.

Despite being born into rich family Weiss haven't had happy childhood. Even though her parents loved her they haven't been there for her as much as they should've been. She was taken care of, but those people were professionals, capable of taking care of her maybe better than her own parents, but this relationship has one major insufficiency – they didn't love her. But despite that she loved her parents. She knew that they were working hard.

Everything changed that one early autumn day. For Weiss that day was like yin yang duality. That day she lost a person who was extremely important for her, her mother. That exact day, two years in the future was also the one when she met someone who would later define her entire existence: Ruby herself. _Even though what happened that day she tried to be there for me, tried to help me. I'm surprised that she remembered me after all those years… it took us almost three to meet again._

Who changed the most was her father. Before the attack Weiss was his little princes whom he would spend all his free time spoiling, after he didn't even look at her. He'd rather spend all his time at work. And when he had time for her the conversation was strained. And it was bound to get worse.

The day she had lost her mother was the beginning of White Fang's war against the Schnee family. What was the cause Weiss wasn't able to tell – at first she hadn't understood her family's business and later she didn't care. All she wanted was to get away. Her father, when he bothered to come home, was usually angry and tired, counting bodies and property damage. Sometimes he took his frustration on his daughter. And once words weren't enough, maybe it was because that day was anniversary of his wife's death, maybe it happened because Weiss dared to fight back. He did what he had never done before and what he would never dare to do again: he descended to violence. Maybe he didn't even want to hurt her. He slapped her and Weiss felt, face first, into glass show case. She had almost lost her left eye and had something that would remind her of that day for the rest of her life: long, jagged scar across her left eye.

But Weiss proved to be special. _"It's not reminder of what that bastard did to me, per contra I'm rather glad that happened. Because of his action I was able to meet you, because of that I have you in my life. So every look in the mirror reminds me of the one petite girl adorned with bright red cloak that was too big for her." _Ruby couldn't help but feel happy about that.

_I want to see her. _One simple sentence refused to leave her mind. And when Ruby's eyes gazed on her wrinkled fingers she realized that her musing and reminiscencing under the shower took longer than she anticipate. _Damn I don't want to make her waiting more than she had to. After all I've promised that I'll be home earlier. Home huh… _Ruby was not exactly sure what "home" meant. A place where one sleeps? Or a place where one is at ease, accepted and happy? For some reason she started associating it with Weiss. _Right. Where she is I have my home. She is my home. I just wish to tell her that. But I'm not sure she feels the same way and I don't want to risk losing her. I can't lose her, I'll be again alone and I DON'T WANT that. _

* * *

Few minutes later Ruby, carrying both cases and running at breakneck speed reached their shared dormitory. One small room that housed her and her best friend. A familiar tune could be heard through closed doors. _Right I should have known that she would be depressed. I've nothing but abandoned her. I hope I'll be able to make it up for her._

"Weiss …" she tentatively called through half opened doors, still hesitant to come in. "Are you there?" No reply. _She is most likely asleep, because when she is angry she always yells at me at the first occasion. _With this on her mind she slipped inside their room. Heiress wasn't asleep but she was standing in front of their room's window, gazing outside, watching snowflakes fall._ She is like one of them, so unique and precious. Not to mention fragile. I'm scared, what if she doesn't feel the same? Then again I've seen other people confessing to her and she rejected all of them. And with every rejection she gave Weiss spent more time just with me. Not going to the library on her own, no late night strolls through our school's gardens. But I've neglected her… and I'm not sure. And I simply can't lose what we have right now, it's too precious._

"Weiss can you hear me?" Ruby tried once again catch her attention.

"… Ruby?" _her hesitant reply scared me more than I've expected. Am I unwelcomed? _

"Yeah, it's me. Can you please come here? I've got something for you."

Weiss turned her attention from the window to Ruby. Ignoring the offered case she flung herself in her arms, crushing Ruby in her hug. _So she missed me too. I'm glad. _Ruby didn't hesitate to return the embrace.

After a short while Weiss let her go. _God she's so cute when she is blushing._

Without a word Ruby presented her with what was hidden in the white blue case. She greatly enjoyed how heiress' eyes lit up. She hadn't expected Ruby to finish her work this soon. When she's been helping her with designs and blueprints she was surprised what her younger roommate was able to create. Of course she'd seen designs for various weapons and from what she was able to understand they were either too complicated or didn't provide desired functionality. On the other hand Ruby's designs, albeit unconventional were exactly what she would expect from greatest inventors not from a girl two years her junior. Not too complicated, efficient and doing exactly what was expected from them. Not to mention nice-looking. She remembered the prototypes she had in her hands. Crude, quickly made from cheap materials yet for a while working. Doing what she wanted them to do. And now she was gazing at the final product.

"Ruby can I?" nervousness was audible in white haired girl's voice.

Ruby nodded. "Of course, it's for you." Her reply made poor heiress' face erupt in heavy blush. _She's doing it on purpose, embarrassing me! But it doesn't matter, it's a part of who she is._

The moment she touched her new rapier she knew that the weapon was perfect. _I doubt that no-one would be able to create it better._ Few test swings assured her that her new, first real personal weapon was perfectly balanced.

"Thank you so very much. How should I call it? Weapons like this must have a name…"

With a smile Ruby let her know that it's up to her to name her sword.

Remembering old legend from her hometown, one their servants sometimes told among themselves she decided. Unchanging yet ever variable. Exactly like her life with Ruby up to this point.

"Then it shall be forever known as Myrtenaster."


	4. Chapter 3

"I thought that I'd be happy, being accepted to Beacon was one of these few things I've ever wanted… yet it feels like it doesn't matter… I miss you… more than you can imagine. I let you go with a smile, knowing that would make our parting unbearable. 'I'll call and write, don't worry, I won't forget.' was what you've said. I haven't heard from you since then. It has been almost two months now." _The city looks pretty, from up there. So unlike the way it was when I've been wasting my time down there, looking for something. I didn't want to admit that but I was running after a mirage. I could see her everywhere. I was following a shadow, something that always disappeared before I could reach it. It hurt. Even now it hurts. I wish I've told her when I could, when we were still together. Best friends since the day zero, five years fighting for each other, it was perfect. But I was so damn SCARED! Scared that my feelings would change what we had. I didn't want to be alone again._

_Only outlet for my sorrow were fights. I've became like Yang, looking for troubles, for brawls. But unlike her I didn't seek ways of making myself better, proving myself. I only wanted to forget. To numb the pain that threatens to tear me apart. These fight were like drug, always making me forget for few moments and leaving me feeling even worse. I was already falling._

_One night I was in some dust selling store, From Dust Till Dawn if I remember right. I was reading a new issue of my favorite magazine when troubles found me. At least I didn't have to look for them on my own. Some loser and his even worse buddies decided to get some dust without paying. I didn't pay attention to what was going on till one of them decided to bother me with his presence. I've found perfect outlet for my anger, sorrow and frustration. _

_They didn't have a chance, human body is much, much softer than armored Grimm. And Crescent Rose was designed for cutting Grimm, not humans. I don't remember how many of his henchmen survived and frankly I don't care. They shouldn't have been there. Only their leader was someone I could consider somewhat worthy opponent. But still he had to be saved. As the airship began ascending a witch appeared in its doors, firing spells at me. Suddenly the situation became dire but I had unexpected assistant: some older blond Huntress answered with her own set of spells. She managed to blow apart ship's force field and I got two lucky shots. One in cockpit's window, blasting it in million shards, subsequently causing airship to crash and other one hit crimson colored witch. I don't know if she survived or not, I didn't care. As I neared the crashed airship I've seen something moving. It was leader of that failed robbery. Seeing him without his hat I've realized I knew him. Even before, when the fight started I felt that there was something familiar about him. "Live like scum and die like scum Torchwick." Some crimes should not ever be forgiven. When I pulled the trigger I felt somewhat better, but it didn't last long. What would Weiss say if she'd seen me in this pitiful state?_

_It turned out that that Huntress's name was Glynda Goodwitch and apparently she was member of Beacon staff. She was less than impressed with my performance that night, saying that I could've caused more casualties, even among civil population, that I was reckless and unnecessary heartless. I didn't really care "What else I should do when I have two more years before I can apply for Beacon? Two years to waste…" She was surprised and instead of reprimanding me (which lacked something since Weiss was able to do such task much better) she asked what that meant. I told her that I've graduated from Signal this year, however I was two years younger than the rest of other graduates, consequence of skipping two years._

_Her boss, Ozpin, who was headmaster of Beacon, stepped in. He asked me few questions and in the end he did something that really surprised me. He offered me chance to become student at his academy. It was the best thing that happened to me this whole summer. Somehow it gave me something I haven't feel for a long time. It gave me hope, small tiny speck of hope that I'll see Her again._

"I want to see you soon… I hope you'll be there. I hope you're okay. It's lonely without you by my side Weiss. After five years at your company…."Ruby's whisper trailed off, noticing that her older sister was approaching.

"Talkin' to yourself, lil sis? It's a bad habit, y'know. People might think you're mad." _Of course, Yang can't take many things seriously. But I'm glad, her joking breaks me from my not so positive thoughts. _Ruby softly smiles at her older sister. "No not really, just curious. How long will this trip take? Isn't Beacon supposed to be close to City of Vale?"

"It is, but you've forgotten that CV is really big. Damn it's late afternoon, I wanted to explore Beacon on our first day…" After checking the clock Yang's words showed her slight disappointment. "This old tin can could move faster."

"For once you are right sis, it really should move faster."

As we were approaching Beacon, Ruby grew more and more anxious. _What if she decided to not attend? What if she will not be here? _Such questions that plagued her already tormented mind. _No, she'll be there, I'm sure. When I see her I'm going to tell her everything. I just can't go like this, hiding my feelings from her. I hope Weiss will understand, I hope that she'll be able to accept me even if she doesn't feel the same._

Yang was worried about her sister. They've been quite close before Yang entered Signal but since then things felt apart. And despite that Ruby entered her school they didn't even talk that much. Someone was clearly occupying Ruby's time but Yang never found out who. She was year ahead of Ruby, even with her skipping two grades and she hadn't had that much time. Sure it hadn't been that arrogant Schnee girl with whom her little sister occupied Signal's performance chart's first two places, the usual difference point or even tenths of a point. Her contemplation was interrupted by airship's landing. _Finally._

* * *

Ruby was disappointed. Her sister, the only person she knew here ran away, presumably after certain black haired girl with noticeable black bow and golden eyes. _She had pretty smile, almost like Weiss._ Ruby knew that she wouldn't mind talking to that girl, which was kind of unusual. _Am I that lonely?_ But before she could continue this sad trail of thought she saw one person she wanted to see the whole summer.

"WEISS!" she yelled and charged at unsuspecting heiress. Weiss was not ready. She didn't expect for Ruby to show up, she thought that she would have to wait for two years, which was definitely unfair, at least in her opinion. So when Ruby jumped at her all she could do in that half second when she realized what was going on was to mentally prepare herself for inevitable disgraceful landing on hard concrete path with Ruby on top. Yet she couldn't be happier.

"Ruby… what are you doing here? I thought that I won't be able to see you for two year…" that thought alone made her sad.

"It's a long story, I'll tell you later, when we have more privacy. But what is important is that I'm also student here at Beacon so we don't have to be separated! I've missed you so much, why haven't you called?"

"I tried but you didn't pick your phone and when someone did it wasn't you, some woman told me that you are out and that she doesn't know when you are going to be back. And you've given me wrong address, all my letters returned undelivered!"

Ruby scratched her head nervously. "Sorry, I was sure that that address was right, but I haven't been there for so long so I might have made mistake. Sorry again."

Weiss smiled, knowing that her relationship with her foster parents wasn't ideal and that she rather stayed at Signal for whole time. One more thing that made them similar.

"Apology accepted, and for your information I've missed you too, like crazy. I'm glad you are here Ruby. But for now we probably should get up and move, we've been entertaining others for longer than I'd appreciate." Weiss was right, quite a lot of their future schoolmates gaped at Schnee heiress lying on pavement hugging some unknown girl. She didn't really care since the girl she secretly loved and whom she desperately missed was finally in her arms. _I have to ask her out soon, someone might notice how beautiful she is. Especially with those expressive silver eyes._

Ruby, still sporting an almost dreamy expression slowly got up. She immediately missed the feeling of warmth and safety emitted by Schnee heiress. _I really don't want to get up, I want to stay like this with her for ever… well maybe I'll later sneak in her bed and enjoy her for whole night… we will see. But now I'd rather get up, no need to make her angry, after two months her fuse might be even shorter and I don't want to be the cause of her sour mood. _

"Weiss come on." Offering her hand Ruby decided to help her friend.

"Thanks. Wait what happened to my stuff?"

"Sorry about that, I might have accidentally kicked some of your cases when I went to hug you…" with shy smile Ruby scratched her head. "Anyway I'll help you with that." And with those words Ruby quickly helped Weiss with putting her luggage back on the trolley. "I don't remember you owning that much stuff when we were at Signal…"she noted.

"Half of it are boxes with finest Dust Schnee Dust Company can make. I thought why to pay for it when I can get it for free, not to mention that Beacon supply student's Dust, but at what quality? Nothing but the best is allowed to be used in the weapon you made. I didn't know when I'll be able to see you and since no one except you is allowed to touch Myrtenaster I didn't want to risk that it would get jammed or something like that." After rather lengthy explanation Weiss turned back to look at Ruby and noted that she only had a suitcase. "Where is the rest of your things, especially that super heavy metal crate containing all spare parts By the way put your luggage on the trolley, it will be easier for us to proceed."

"Thank you. I'll have it delivered once we have our own dorm room. Till then I hope we won't be in need of more than the few things I've brought with myself." Truth to be told Ruby prayed that both their weapons will be able to survive till then. Not that she was worried about her design, she just felt that they hadn't been tested enough and even every fight, every accident might be fatal for their condition.

Whole ordeal hadn't taken more than a minute or so and soon both of them were on their way to Beacon. Well Weiss leading and Ruby following, since she had no idea where they were supposed to go. _I guess I should have read what we are supposed to do and where to go during our first day, but it's hard to pay attention to anything else than Weiss' absence when she is not around, it's like a part of me was missing. _Ruby was sure that her days can only be happier.


	5. Chapter 4

Ruby was standing in rather auditorium with Weiss. Both of them were hiding in a darker corner from where they could see pretty well while no one bothered them. Or watched. They had enough of attention for one day.

_When we arrived to a place where we were supposed to spend the night I was surprised. I haven't expected it to be something like ball room where we would spend the nigh along with other students. I remember Weiss groaning "Great no privacy, just what we need. What I need…" she said sarcastically. We managed to secure ourselves a place in the farthest corner and made something like a camp using our luggage as makeshift walls. It's entirely possible that sight of one obviously displeased heiress and one unhappy soon to be Huntress discouraged others from coming closer. Only that black haired girl Yang was chasing after dared to come close. She obviously valued her privacy too. And she was interesting enough for us to allow her there. After all me and Weiss could use few friends._

"Do you remember if she told us her name?" Ruby decided to ask Weiss since she had better people memory. For some reason both of them were intrigued with their unexpected "campmate".

"I don't think so, I don't really remember. After all I was more focused on you than everything else. I think she knows your sister. And speaking of her where she is? I haven't seen her in that room and for some reason I've been expecting her to show up, after all you've told me that she tried to be more like a big sister than she had been in the past…"

Ruby answered after few moments, she had to go through her memory because she wasn't entirely sure her sister hadn't said something. "Sorry I don't know. She haven't said anything… maybe she is in other room similar to ours, after all there's more first grade students than could fit in that one. By the way are you sure we do share a room? I might have been assigned elsewhere. I don't exactly remember what was written in that invitation letter I've received and right now it probably is hidden deep in my suitcase…"

Weiss didn't hesitate with answering. "You are with me. That's final. I'm so not letting some loser's faulty decisions between us. Two months is a long time, longer than I've ever wanted." Hearing that made Ruby very happy. However their conversation was cut short when Beacon's headmaster, Ozpin appeared on stage. His speech was brief and straightforward, informing all the future students that Initiation takes place tomorrow.

During Ozpin's speech Ruby noticed that certain blonde girl was looking around trying to spot someone. When she spotted her unhappy expression she knew that something went wrong with her sister. _She's looking for someone. Hopefully it's not me, I don't want to introduce Weiss to her just now… _"Hey Weiss I have an idea..."

Weiss looked up at her with slightly bemused face. "Pray to tell Ruby… But first I want you to understand that we are NOT doing ANYTHING that could hinder our position here, nothing crazy or plain foolish like we've done at Signal. That means no visits to infirmary or graveyard anytime soon, even to remind ourselves that we are indeed lucky to be still alive and well. Remember that Nevermore who chased for good two hours before we managed to fry it with high-voltage link and subsequently caused blackout for half of the CV."

"Such good memory… No I want to avoid situations like this if possible. What I have in my mind is to show off. We haven't been Signal's number one for nothing so we should establish our position here too. No one would dare to mess with us afterwards." _I still remember how those losers tried to bully Weiss and myself. They didn't end well, I think one of them dropped out completely and the rest spent good half year in hospital, recovering. Their fault for being such lousy fighters._

"Definitely agree. Let's make ourselves a Name." cheered Weiss as she moved closer to Ruby. "By the way your sister seems to be quite distracted and angry…"

"Well she ditched me for someone else and now she can't find that person… maybe they ditched her too." Just as she said that Ruby spotted that bow wearing black haired girl from earlier making her way to her sister. Yang obviously relaxed, hugging the other girl, but her expression changed to unhappy after the other talked to her. _I hope she doesn't know who I and Weiss are, it would destroy the surprise._

Glynda chose this moment to usher students to their respective rooms to prepare for initiation. Both girls decided that it would be best to go to bed soon, knowing that whatever unexpected obstacle they find during Initiation is best overcame with good night's rest under one's belt.

Ruby and Weiss waited until all other students left the hall before making their way back, wanting to avoid talking with Yang. _I think it's bit cold to do that to her, but given the sibling's relationship and the fact that Yang doesn't like me it seems like a good decision. And I can enjoy this way back with Ruby. Speaking of the devil where she is? _Weiss turned around only to find her best friend standing next to large window, watching the sunset. She wore rather serious, thoughtful expression.

"Weiss there's something I want to tell you… I've wanted to talk about that for a while but I've never had a chance…" Ruby finally turned to her. Weiss noticed the sadness in her eyes. _I think I know what she want to talk about… but tonight it's not the right time to do that._

"Ruby… lets talk about it tomorrow, when everything is settled, when we have our own room and enough time. Don't worry, I've wanted to talk to you too, for a long time. But for now let's focus on winning the Initiation." With those words Weiss took her counterpart's hand leading her to their assigned sleeping place.

* * *

"We made it. We've done all we had to do, at least I think, killed a Nevermore and generally made a spectacle, which all in all left my sister in state of disbelief…" Ruby muttered to herself as she stood on a cliff, facing her team. Weiss was still gasping for air, clearly tired after everything they've done, Blake standing concerned next to her, not really knowing what to do and Yang leaning against the construction, obviously exhausted.

_The beginning of the Initiation was interesting. Being launched into the air after Weiss I had to follow her but it was a bit hard since we've always used our legs or a transportation to get where we wanted. Maybe to make it harder for those who were decided to partner up with certain person. Well finding Weiss was not that hard after all, I've managed to land close to her but the momentum was too big and sent me towards her. I probably will not forget her expression when I've accidentally pined her against the tree. I've almost kissed here there… surprisingly the blushing heiress was not even mad._

_Our moment was interrupted by a pack of Beowulfs whose appearance clearly made Weiss mad. I was so glad that I wasn't at the business end of her rapier, being burned to ash by my crush is not how I imagine my last moments. Poor forest however paid the price._

_After a while of walking around, most likely in circles through burning forest we found a sleeping Nevermore. I knew it was bad idea, Weiss even said so, but we had no other choice and that Grimm could fly. And we needed to get the hell out._

_Our ride was short and kind of scary because once we've spotted familiar faces of my sister and her black haired companion fighting alongside with other soon to be first years against what seemed to be a rather big and seriously angry Death Stalker we've quickly decided to win the battle. Against two skilled warriors landing devastating surprise attacks from above the creature of Grimm stood no chance at all. It was gravely wounded when we were forced to leave it to others because our unwilling ride decided to get paid for its job._

_We took it down eventually, but it was a bit harder since the creature was strong and could fly which is a feat we have yet master. I would be cool to fly… right after Weiss, it would be a good view… which I might not survive. _

After short moment of rest which Ruby used to go over events that transpired in the forest she remembered one very important detail. Detail which prompted her to search all her pockets and then jump down the cliff and use recoil of her weapon to get to her team.

"Weiss we have problem."

Said fencer shot her rather dirty look. "What now?"

"We may have forgotten something important. The Relic we were supposed to retrieve from that clearly lost temple or how it is called."

Hearing Ruby's words Yang proudly waved with two chess pieces. White knights. "One for us and other for you. One piece for both partners I believe since there were only two of each kind."

"Thank you, you've saved us long trip back and Weiss doesn't look like she would be willing to walk back…" Smiling Ruby thanked her sister, took offered item and made her way to where her partner was resting.

"We've made it. And it was spectacle. Every bit of crazy, exactly opposite to what we've planed. But I think it worked well, seeing all those shocked faces of our fellow students indicated that."

Weiss decided not to answer, instead she reached up and had Ruby help her to standing position. She was clearly tired as she used Ruby as an external supporting system. "I don't care that I'm short, I'm going to get rid of these awful heels, my feet are killing me. Whose idea was that anyway?"

"That would be yours dear." said snickering Ruby. "I've told you maybe thousand times that you should wear regular combat boots because when you get older you won't even be able to stand without extensive therapy, your career as Huntress definitely doomed."

During her speech Weiss ended looking down on the ground, unhappy about Ruby being right about something important to her. And she had to admit that. "You're right, I'll get new ones soon, preferably tomorrow. For now I'll have to survive."

"You can't even walk. Here let me help." Ruby did as she said, picking up her partner bridal style. Weiss was too tired to protest.

Unfamiliar voice made them turn around. "Ladies I think we should get going, we have been wasting our time here. By the way I think we forget important thing: introduce ourselves. My name is Blake Belladonna, please to meet you."

"You're right sorry. I'm Ruby Rose and this tired girl I'm carrying is Weiss Schnee, my partner. Finally you've told us your name." Ruby noticed ebony haired girl's outreached hand. "I'm sorry I can't shake your hand right now, as you can see my arms are full at the moment."

"Nice to meet you too. So you are partner of that infamous sister of Ruby?" Weiss was able rather awkwardly shook her hand.

"Yep she is. Although the infamous one is you, Schnee. How in the world you've ended with my sister? Wait don't tell me, I don't want to know. For now let's get going, I thing we all could use shower right now." After her rather aggressive speech Yang grabbed Blake's hand and marched towards the place where Beacon's staff landed their airship. Ruby turned her head to look at her partner, who was looking rather angry and flabbergasted. "I know her for few hours, heard her talking for five minutes and she is already making me pissed off. And she is going to be our team mate for next four years? Great, just great."

"Relax, you'll get used to her… at least I hope so. For now please keep it civil, I don't want to help you escape from prison…" Ruby did her best to calm angry heiress. "But she is right, we could use a shower and change of clothes. By the way there's going to be a ceremony later I believe, how about swapping clothes? For old time's sake?"

* * *

Weiss didn't think it was good idea. She did not want to admit but she liked the feeling wearing Ruby's clothes gave her, but doing this for an important ceremony? Not good. And wearing Ruby's clothes made her even shorter, while Ruby gained few more inches thanks to the heels, which made poor heiress even shorter. Definitely bad idea. She didn't want to agree, but with her nonexistent ability to resist her best friend's puppy stare she had no choice. And she decided all those years ago when they met to take everything that life with Ruby offered her. Even this silly jet still acceptable moment of anarchy. She decided to live a happy life, even against wishes of her father.

She returned her attention back to professor Ozpin as he called their names and introduced their team. "… From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!"

When called as team leader Ruby hugged Weiss. "We've made it Weiss, we've done it." Weiss hugs her just as that tight. With shining eyes she answered "Once again it was crazy adventure with great end… another four years of madness… and maybe even the rest of life." Last two sentences Weiss silently muttered to herself. _The night is still young and everything can happen._

Since they were last team to be named there was nothing else so they left the auditorium, Ruby still holding onto Weiss, ecstatic.

"Guys look over here! The scoreboard!" Excited Yang yelled, pointing at large panel that was in clear view in the vestibule. Their team's name was proudly occupying first place amongst all new teams and on the other half, which showed personal ranking the name of certain Rose was at the first place with Weiss being second, as usual with minimal point distance.

"See, I've told you, we are going to do great, we have tradition to uphold" Smiling Ruby expressed her happiness to Weiss.

"I've never doubted that for a second Ruby. After all it's you and me and nothing could ever stop us before so why now?" Landing short peck on her cheek Weiss declared. "Now let's go ask Miss Goodwitch where our room is, I want to have unpacking done before dinner."

* * *

We were really surprised with how our dorm looked like. Two bedrooms, each for two partners, connected by living room with kitchen corner and bathroom. Ruby claimed the one with better view while Yang and Blake had the other one, not really caring about the view but the fact that they finally had their own beds.

_Nothing sucks more than sleeping on hard floor without my kitten. It seems that Ruby is also close to her partner, there is no way they haven't known each other before! I think now I can safely believe to those few rumors about Signal's top tier, which consist of that Schnee heiress and my little sister. It was said that they lived together, that they were room mates. I didn't want to believe that but after today… I've never seen people this close before, there was air of absolute trust, especially during battles, both of them knew exactly what the other is going to do. Five years of fighting side by side, it really shows. Still they are scary, no mistake during all those fights. Other rumor was about them "exploring the island and occasional trip on mainland" which mostly meant running after whatever rumor Ruby heard. This one started around that time when Ruby appeared with new weapon, Crescent Rose._ _So the were testing their weapons against real Grimm? Too bad we didn't met when we were outside, might've been funny seventh year._

Opening her eyes Yang turned her attention from her thoughts to what was her partner doing. Already done with her luggage she was laying on one of their beds, reading. "I wonder what is Ruby doing right now. I hope the heiress isn't abusing her or something."

Blake lifted her head, annoyed that her reading was interrupted. "I don't know Yang and I don't want to know. And you should stop caring about their business, whatever happens between our leader and her partner is their own business. For now why don't you move your bed over here?"

Yang did as her partner told her, too tired to fight for dominance. "We have few hours before dinner so I'm going to sleep for a bit. You should do the same, love."

* * *

Ruby was sitting on her bed, watching late afternoon sky from their window, sometimes glancing at still unpacking Weiss. _I need her. I can't imagine living my life without her. _Maybe the time they spent apart, for the first time in five years opened her eyes. She found it hard to describe her feelings, a jumbled mix of sadness, loneliness, happiness and anxiety.

Ruby became so focused on her emotions to notice that she was staring. Small part of her unusually occupied mind realized that Weiss was blushing. _So beautiful, I want to make her blush more._ Ruby noticed that underneath lays another emotion filled thought. _It makes me happy that I'm making her blush, goddess forbid it was someone else's work._

"Ruby."

She almost failed to notice that she was being spoken to.

"Ruby!" Weiss calls at her slightly louder.

Her preoccupied mind finally noticed that significantly red faced Weiss was trying to talk to her.

"What is it Weiss? Need help?" as always Ruby was quick to aid her crush in anything she needs.

"You were staring. Care to share why?"

"I was? Maybe I was preoccupied finally realizing just how important you are to me..." Ruby trailed off.

Weiss didn't reply for a long time. "...thank you." she said shyly. "No one ever said that to me." _More like no one important. The rest did never matter. _Of course, ever since she had met her it was Ruby who mattered.

Ruby couldn't help it. She had to hug her. Getting up from her bed she slowly approached Weiss, who was still focused on avoiding looking at her partner. Being engulfed by Ruby's warm hug she gave away small sound of surprise. _She is so, so cute. The cutest girl I've ever met._ Ruby softly call her name. Weiss turned around, still refusing to look at her captor.

Ruby gently placed her hand on Weiss' chin. "Finally you look at me." Ruby murmured. "I've missed you. So very much, you can't even imagine how much."

Despite her blush Weiss was able to reply. Years of training for Schnee executive paid off. "Actually I think I can. For two longest months I haven't seen you, I haven't talked to you... it was lonely. I was lonely."

"I'm sorry. It's my fault isn't it?" without waiting for reply Ruby continued "I was just trying to cope with our separation. I was imagining those two years apart from you. That you are having fun with other people. That you make friends I don't know. That they make you happy... I was jealous... Sorry. Sorry to say strange things." Ruby closed her eyes for a moment before looking down at Weiss.

Weiss looked at her wearing happy expression "I've already told you I've missed you. So much, you can't even imagine."

Suddenly she had all of her best friend's attention. Weiss froze, she couldn't move under such focused gaze of those silver eyes. Like prey trapped in the intense and unforgiving look of a predator.

Ruby was hardly thinking, she just followed her feelings. She knew, deep down, that everything is going to be all right. Her heart was beating madly and she can feel that Weiss was not faring better.

The distance between their lips became nonexistent. The kiss was short, inexperienced, clearly showing that neither has any idea what to do. _Finally._

"Finally" As if reading her red loving partner's mind Weiss softly whispered the same word. It was enough for Ruby to dive for another kiss, not thinking just feeling. This one lasted longer. Then there's another. And another. With each kiss they became better.

When they managed to take control of their emotions, of their lust Weiss whispered "Took you long enough."

Her words didn't surprise Ruby in the slightest. _Weiss is still very much Weiss._

"I love you." It was not question, just affirmation. Statement.

The white haired princess just pulled Ruby even closer. "I love you too."

After a while of just standing in the middle of their room they moved to one bed, to get more comfortable. With a smile Weiss asked her loved one, still in her embrace. "This is what you wanted to talk about?"

Ruby whose grin threatened to split her face in two nodded. "Yes, this is exactly what I've wanted to talk about. I love you, Weiss, with everything I have, with everything I am."

"I love you too, Ruby. You are my most important person in this whole vast world."

They spent the rest of their free time before dinner kissing, whispering sweet word and generally just being with one another, not caring about finishing unpacking or anything else than Ruby or Weiss.


End file.
